HG00 GN-0000 00 Gundam
The High Grade Gundam 00 (HG00) GN-0000 00 Gundam is a 1/144 scale kit released in 2008. Includes *00 Gundam **2 GN Beam Saber hilts *GN Sword II (x2) *Left open hand Kit Features & Gimmicks *Shoulder joints can be tilted forward for extra frontwards articulation. *Elbow joints can be bent into 120 degrees. *Pelvis joint can swivel forwards and backwards. *Hip joints can tilt up and down. *The legs feature double-jointed knee parts for wider articulation. *Ankle joints can tilt left and right. *GN Sword IIs can: **convert into Sword or Rifle mode via minor parts swapping. **mount onto the waist units. *GN Drive units can be faced frontwards/backwards and/or upwards/downwards. *GN Beam Saber hilts can be: **recreated in deployed mode on the recharge racks via parts swapping. **used as handheld weapons. (Beam Saber effect parts sold separately.) Tips & Tricks *For better results, most of the details are needed to be applied and panel-lined with Gundam Markers. *HG00 0 Raiser can be attached onto this kit. **The included GN Shield can also attach onto 00 Gundam's GN Drive units or use as a shield via an adapter. Customizing based tips *The Hobby Japan October 2009 issue exclusive 1/144 XN Raiser Conversion Parts can be attached onto this kit to form GN-0000/XN XN 00 Gundam. *The Beam Saber parts from the HG Trans-Am Raiser/00 Raiser + GN Sword III or from the SB-12 runners (which can be found from RG Unicorn Gundam or HG Gundam 00 Diver Ace) can be used for the Beam Saber hilts. *The extra hand parts from the HGBD Gundam 00 Diver kit can be used for this Gunpla. Painting related customizations *The entire kit can be coated in clear pink paint (thinly diluted) to represent the Trans-Am-activated mode. *GSI Creos' Gundam Color for HG 00 Gundam can be used to paint this kit. B-Club related customizations *High Detail Manipulators 185 and 191 can be used for this kit. *The Chara Hobby 2009 exclusive 1/144 00 Gundam Seven Sword Conversion Parts can be used for this Gunpla to remodel into 1/144 00 Gundam Seven Sword. Variants *Current reissues of the Gunpla will feature a blue-colored Bandai Spirits logo. *HG00 GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser (Designer's Color Ver.) *HG00 GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser (Trans-Am Raiser) *HG00 GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser + GN Sword III *HG00 GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G *HG00 GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser GN Condenser Type *HGBD GN-0000DVR Gundam 00 Diver *HGBD GN-0000DVR/A Gundam 00 Diver Ace *HGBD GN-0000DVR/S Gundam 00 Sky *HGBD GN-0000DVR/S Gundam 00 Sky (Higher Than Sky Phase) Exclusives *''HG00 GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser (Clear Color Ver.)'' *''HG00 GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser (ANA Original Color Ver.)'' *''HG00 GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser + GN Sword III (Metallic Ver.)'' *''HG00 GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G (Inspection Color + Special Action Base)'' *''HG00 GN-0000 00 Gundam (10th Anniversary Edition)'' *''HGBD GN-0000DVR/A Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Gold Plated Ver.)'' Notes & Trivia *First HG00 kit to use the latest PC-001 polycap runner. Gallery Packaging HG00-00-Gundam-boxart.jpg Stock Photos HG00-00-Gundam.jpg HG00-00-Gundam-(2).jpg HG00-00-Gundam-(3).jpg HG00-00-Gundam-(4).jpg HG00-00-Gundam-(5).jpg HG00-00-Gundam-(6).jpg HG00-00-Gundam-(7).jpg HG00-00-Gundam-(8).jpg Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Category:Gunpla released in the 2000's Category:1/144 Scale kits Category:HG Category:PC-001 Category:HG00 00 Gundam Runners